Sometimes I need Superman's soul
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: "Sí, quise jugar rudo. Creí que lo podía hacer yo sola. Pero incluso Superwoman a veces necesita el alma de Superman. Ayúdame a salir de este infierno." Regalo improvisado para Lizeth, por San Valentín.


**Sometimes I need Superman's soul**

* * *

Carisi sabía claramente que no era su compañero favorito, evidentemente. Había tenido que despedirse de su anterior colega hace cuestión de días, quien también fue su amigo. Su pérdida siquiera pudo ser recuperada cuando tuvo que lidiar con él.

—¡Espera! — interrumpió Amanda cuando creía que la asignación de deberes del caso se daba por terminada—. ¿Qué hay sobre mí?

Trató de que su voz no fuese tan necesitada como presentía que había salido. Le gustaba sentirse útil en su trabajo, necesitaba sentirse importante para el equipo y no podía hacerlo si le encargaba el papeleo. Era como estar en la banca en un juego de futbol, viendo como los otros conseguían toda la acción. Tener que ver como los otros (normalmente los mejores) iban cada segundo más cerca de la meta, y ella deseaba ser uno de ellos. No quería terminar sentada el resto del caso, pero poniéndose al corriente al respecto del caso, en la menor oportunidad de que ella les fuese a servir para algo, incluso algo pequeño. Cosa que no pasaría, solo los observaría desde un lugar que dudaba que fuese visible desde cualquier campo. En algunas ocasiones ni ella podía reconocer donde se encontraba.

—Puedes trabajar con Carisi — y con eso dio como terminada la reunión.

Su intensión no era mala, por supuesto. Comprendía como era salir de la zona de confort para ciertas personas y que en todo caso su relación no era la mejor. Que si fuese por ella hubiera elegido tener que hacer el trabajo por sí misma aunque este tardara el doble en realizarse. No quería culparla por ser una persona independiente, lo que sí es que podía culparla por no darle una oportunidad. Por no darse una oportunidad.

—Siento que hayas quedado atrapada conmigo — rompió el silencio, mientras investigaban la escena del crimen. Le sonrió, no haciéndole ver cuanto le estaba costando sacar esas palabras de su interior. No veía la necesidad de disculparse, y sinceramente ella tampoco tendía razones de hacerlo. Como bien dicen, tal vez necesites retroceder dos pasos para poder avanzar uno.

—No tienes porque disculparte — le respondió.

—Lo sé, pero tengo esta rara sensación en la que siento que tengo que pedir disculpas por hacer un poco detestable tu horario laboral.

—No eres una molestia, si es lo que estás tratando de insinuar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto familiarizarte conmigo? Llegué hace meses y lo único que he recibido de ti es indiferencia. Tampoco espero que seamos los mejores amigos, pero algo de compañerismo me vendría bien.

Su intensión no era reclamar absolutamente, pero ahí se encontraba, frente a huesos de seres humanos, como todo un idiota que deseaba la aprobación de otros para poder estar en paz.

En ese momento si era necesario disculparse.

—Yo...

—Siento haber sido toda una desgraciada contigo — por primera vez vio un poco de culpabilidad en su rostro, y dirigida hacia él—. Es solo que...

—¿Qué hay de mal conmigo? ¿Huelo mal? ¿Mi boca apesta? ¿La vez que te llevé un café era de un sabor que no te gustaba?

—Por favor, no. Nada de eso. Es solo que no eres Amaro.

Carisi se tranquilizó, porque todo a su alrededor había abandonado la tensión y no sabía que hacer respecto a eso.

—Tienes razón, no soy Amaro — dijo—. Me llamo Dominick Carisi, un placer conocerte.

Le tendió la mano, como si nunca en su vida se hubieran visto, como si no se conocieran.

—Amanda Rollins, un gusto.

…

El olor a hospital se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco, mientras caminaba hacia la salida más cercana. Con cada paso que daba el terror se iba haciendo más grande dentro de ella. La tenía sujetaba por la cintura, un toque lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle saber que estaba ahí cuando lo necesitara, pero también débil, dándole a entender que en el momento que se lo pidiera la soltaría.

Ella nunca lo pidió.

Y es que Amanda nunca fue de ese tipo de mujeres que necesitaba alguien a su lado. No le costaba demasiado sacar a las personas que no aportaran nada de su vida. Era sencillo decir adiós y comenzar una nueva etapa.

Pero esa mujer que estaba ahí parada, con las mejillas sonrosadas, el rostro pálido y meciendo a una bebé, no era Amanda nunca más.

Carisi había insistido (incluso a los encargados de su salud hasta cansarlos y darle la razón) de que la mejor manera de darle comienzo a la maternidad era llevándola a su hogar. No era como si de todas formas su idea era llamar a un taxi y hacer que su trabajo de conducir a casa cayera sobre alguien más.

Claro que debió ver venir que Carisi se ofreciera a hacer algo más de lo que le correspondía. Se quedó todas las noches que el hospital vio necesaria mantenerla ahí. La acompañó en cada uno de sus almuerzos y de vez en cuando decía uno que otro chiste que creía que le haría sentir mejor.

Si le respondieran en que momento se volvió tan dependiente de su compañero, no sabría responder. Siquiera ella sabe desde cuando tiene miedo de salir sin que él esté cerca.

Luce radiante, como siempre. Solo que ese brillo especial en los ojos cuando las vea a ambas en las escaleras no ha podido borrársele desde que fueron dadas de alta. Podría decir que él está más radiante de lo que ella jamás se verá.

Lo evita con la mirada, evita a medio mundo. Quiere tanto comer algunas de sus golosinas favoritas y ver televisión. Le duele tanto ir a la tienda aunque sea por agua que se reconsidera sus planes el día de hoy.

No quiere ser una carga, pero tampoco puede decirle que se vaya. No puede dormir pensando que Carisi cree que no lo quiere cerca de ella. Después de todo, tal parece que no es tan fácil para ella dar vuelta a la página. Tal vez por eso sigue perdonando a su madre y a su hermana por sobre todas las cosas.

Un día Amanda se lo dice, no puede más porque todo es tan frustrante y siquiera puede prepararle una taza de café en forma de agradecimiento por lo que ha hecho por ellas. Entonces Carisi toma sus manos entre las suyas y canta la misma nana que canta para su hija cuando no puede dormir.

—He trabajado más de un año contigo, y créeme que cuando te digo que te conozco y sé que puedes contra todo, es verdad.

Y de pronto, necesitar a alguien no se siente tan mal. En especial si es Carisi.

* * *

 **Sé que dijimos de 1k palabras, y solo me pasé por un poco. Espero que te guste este pequeño improvisado fic que salió de una canción (Helium) de Sia (bendita reina de la inspiración). Feliz 14, L!**


End file.
